inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 131
Trap of the Cursed Wall Hanging is the one hundred thirty-first episode of the InuYasha anime. Synopsis # Inuyasha and the others hear of a village of demon women and investigate. # They eventually learn they are in demon women village # Sango is captured by them to become one of them. Summary We first see a group of women standing on a cliff at night. They are carrying torches and something that resembles a body. They throw it off the cliff into the river below leaving it to float downstream. Next shot we see an old man who sees the dead body floating and screams for help. As he runs he bumps into a man in armor and a mask. The old man runs away in fear despite the masked man telling him to wait. He drops his mask and walks away. In the next scene we see the same old man telling Inuyasha and the gang about what he saw that night. He tells them that the dead body he saw had to be a demon because there was no skin. Inuyasha and the gang keep walking and discuss the old man's story. Miroku says he doesn't sense any evil energy and Kagome doesn't sense a Shikon shard but they decide to investigate anyway. We cut to a scene of a girl in a river. She drops the bucket she was holding when she sees the same samurai the old man saw. He asks if there is a village nearby. The girl takes him to eats and talks with an older woman. We learn that he has escaped from a battle and mentions that this village is odd because all he's seen so far are women. The woman says it's because all the men have died from the war, but the samurai notices that there aren't any elders or children either. After finishing his meal he falls. The woman tells a younger girl to take him away. We see a man trying to make his way across a cliff. He keeps yelling Wakana as he falls off. The samurai wakes up in a room with a painting of a woman on it. He touches it and a head made of water comes at him. He tries to escape but he is pulled back and blood splatters everywhere. Miroku suddenly feels a surge of evil energy. The gang runs in the direction and come across a river of which they conclude must be the same river the old man was talking about. They then see the same man that was walking on the cliff earlier floating towards them. He then tells the group that his name is Shinosuke and that he was looking for a painting. He had been called to war three days before his wedding and became badly injured. When he returned home, his village was completely destroyed and his mother and fiancée were missing. He had heard of a village with only women and hoped to find them there. Miroku suddenly decides that they must help him and asks where the village is. Inuyasha sees two girls standing on a cliff nearby and says they might be able to lead the way. At the village, the older woman inform Shinosuke that the woman he is looking for is not there. The group is about to leave when the older woman asks them to stay for the night while the women sleep in a separate place. We then see Wakana in a room by herself with the painting. She wonders if Shinosuke is alright. The painting then asks her to bring her more men in order to see her fiancée again. In their cabins, Miroku and Sango both have flashbacks to their time alone on Mt. Hakurei when asked by Shippo and Kagome if anything happened. They both say nothing happened. Sango then sees Miroku walking and flirting with another girl outside her window. We see the women of the village once again carrying torches and walking. Sango gets dressed and decides to follow them. Inuyasha wakes up because of a strange smell. He goes out to investigate and meets up with Kagome. Back in the cabin, Shinosuke sees Wakana come in and greets her. The girl, which Miroku was walking with, has led him to the same room as the painting. She closes the door and hugs him. Sango has come to a cliff and sees no women. She thinks they can't just have disappeared. She jumps in the water and all the women pop out of the water, grab her and pull her in. Inuyasha and Kagome come to the cliff and are suddenly surrounded by floating women. Kagome says they are possessed and he shouldn't hurt them. Back to Miroku who also notices that the girl is possessed. The giant head appears from the picture and tells him to give up his skin. Sango awakes in a cave-like setting and is chained to a wall. The same older woman takes a green egg out of the water and tells Sango to let it hatch in her body so she can be one of the demon women. Category:Episodes